The Streetrat Heister
by dchewey
Summary: After a lifetime of crime and only each other could former foster kids Justin and Daphne change their ways? But most importantly do they even want to? Could they leave their fast and furious lives for the simple and domestic, when they're both borderline psychopaths? And what does billionaire Brian A. Kinney have to do with all of this?
1. Screwing the Exit Plan

_Chapter Notes:_

 _Justin's POV_

 _Warning: SMUT and then a little more SMUT_

albums/b331/UrGirl4ever/The%20Streetrat%

It seemed that up here one was on top of the world. The sky appeared bluer; the skyline of downtown Manhattan was that of a seemingly clear sky and skyscrapers that were an architects dream. Though it might have been the most breathtakingly beautiful view late at night at this time of day it was not any less dreamlike. People looked like insignificant ants scattering around their business going to and fro, oblivious, or more importantly without caring that at this very moment one of its citizens was getting robbed blind.

"You have to hurry; he should be home from work in about two hours' time."

"I have plenty of time Daph, calm down."

"Sure, but your cracking the goddamn uncrackable safe! Are you sure you can-"

"Probably not."

"What do you mean probably not?"

"Not with you nagging my fucking ear off. Now be quiet so I can concentrate."

Daphne Chanders a.k.a Cyber Fox glared at her partner in crime but said nothing more.

Placing the stethoscope back into his ear the blond placed the bell end near the dial surface. He moved the stethoscope between different spots adjacent to the dial as he span the combination until he found the most audible location. He managed to rotate the dial counterclockwise twice and hear it click when not even five minutes later the **ding** of the elevator was heard making Cyber Fox jump from the position she had taken by the window.

"Fuck he's here! He's fucking here!"

"I thought you said we had time!"

"We did. He must be home early."

"He's never home early," said the blond man trying not to panic, but that was a difficult feat considering they were seconds away from being caught as the expression says, "red handed."

"Exit plan?" he asked.

She glared at him and spat in a whisper as he passed her the stethoscope that she crammed into her large and fashionably deceiving purse, "Maybe if you hadn't fucked with our exit plan strategist's head the night before he might be here now!"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Too fucking late for that. But I'm not leaving without what's inside of those safes. We'll try again, but for now hide," he said placing the portrait over the safe.

"What are you-" but she was interrupted by the sound of keys being unlocked and released.

"Go, now." He hissed and she did, running up full pelt to the level above.

Justin took a deep breath and undressed himself in record time, even for him.

The door opened wide to reveal a man in his late thirties with the most beautiful hazel eyes, the same man Justin and Cyber Fox had been monitoring for over a month. He was pulling off his coat, still oblivious to him laying suggestively on his couch. Then he placed his briefcase beside the door and as he looked up he saw him.

"Good evening Mr. Kinney, I was sent from the agency, free of charge in appreciation for your devoted choice in our stock," he licked his lips enticingly and watched as the man's bewildered expression, turned from skeptical, to amused, then finally as they roamed his body to one of lust.

 ** _The night before_**

"He will be gone from 9 to 5 pm, that's our window." Daphne said for the millionth time.

"Yeah we got it," said Mikael in a bored voice.

"And what's our exit plan?" she asked hands on hip, clearly annoyed at the boyish looking auburn haired youth.

"I'm working on it. I just need a bit more time looking at the blue prints but I'll have it by tomorrow morning not to worry Cyber Fox."

"You fucking better, or I may reconsider letting you join us little boy," snapped Cyber Fox trying to look menacing.

Justin couldn't help but snigger. "Oh fuck off Justin!"

"Calm down Daph, he'll have it, won't you Miki," he said purring the last into the boy's ear.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Justin can I have a word with you?"

Justin, whom at the moment was busy running his fingers through the longish auburn locks and making his way down to his erection, stopped and turned a disgruntled look at his foster sister.

"Alright. And you get ready cuz we're going out tonight."

Mikael nodded his head vigorously and practically jumped out of the mishap couch and to the bathroom. Justin chuckled at the boy's eagerness then turned to a displeased looking Daphne.

"What?"

"You know what! Do you have to fuck everyone in sight!"

"Woah, woah, what's got you panties in a twist?"

"Don't mock me Justin!"

He lifted his hands as if in surrender and said, "Do you want me to stop fucking him?"

She scoffed. "That kid is half in love with you already, you tell him it's over and there goes are exist strategist."

Justin groaned at the sound of that word. "So what is it you want?"

"I want you to at least control yourself while we're briefing."

"God Daph, you really have to get laid," he joked though truthfully she did need to get laid. "How long has it been, months? It probably squeaks by now."

"Oh fuck you! That has nothing to do it with it. We've been here before Justin."

He sighed. "I know, I know."

"Just don't break this one's heart okay?" When he didn't answer she said again, "Okay?"

"Okay, okay. But Daph I've been honest with him."

"And has that made any difference with the others?"

Justin sighed again. "No, I guess not. I don't even try Daph, I'm just me."

"Yeah believe me, I know," she said in quiet voice and he swallowed.

How could he ever forget his trip down straight world, if he could be honest he would admit it wasn't half bad, but that was probably because it was Daph. He shivered internally, what the fuck was his fifteen-year-old self thinking.

"Look Daph, I won't fuck it up. It'll just be same old, same old. Club, drugs, and then I'll fuck him against the wall. No l-l (he couldn't say the darn word so Daphne filled in the sentence for him "love") there. Promise!"

Daphne didn't look convinced. "Why don't you come with us?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm meeting Paul tonight."

"What the hell Daph, not that bag of shits again."

"It's none of your business."

"But my sex life is yours."

"It is when it affects our job!"

"W.e. I'm gonna go conserve water and fuck Miki's tight little asshole against the tiled wall."

"Ugh TMI you jerk!"

Justin chuckled as he pulled off his clash t-shirt on the way to the dilapidated but very clean bathroom. Hopefully after this heist they could live somewhere more accommodating and befitting.

* * *

The rhythmic beat of the gay thumpa thumpa pulsated through Justin's core as he let his body soar, or was that the drugs? He shrugged and pulled the young-man closer to him grinding against the small and roundest butt he had ever fucked.

"Backroom," he ordered grabbing Miki's wrist and dragging the eager kid down the steps and to the basement of the club where blue incandescent lights illuminated the space. He pushed him against the nearest free wall and wrenched his jeans down to his ankles as he pulled a condom and a packet of lube from his front pocket and pulling down his jeans (he always went commando when taking little Mikael to the club) he slipped it on. Then he poured the contents of the lube into his palm and onto his throbbing cock.

"Ready," he asked barely a minute later biting down on the small but muscular shoulders as he slid two fingers in and out of him.

"Yes," he gasped out of breath.

Justin grinned, glad that he had stretched the tight ass a couple of hours before in the shower. He wasn't in the mood for a long prep tonight. He leaned back pulling Miki's round ass closer as he angled himself just right and then entered him, and he wasn't gentle about it either. But he knew the kid could handle it, and if his moans were any indication, he was right in thinking so.

"So good, Justin," he gasped as Justin plowed the sweet ass, going in as deep as he could go then pulling almost all the way out and then all the way back in until his balls were slapping the rounded buttocks over and over again.

"You like that, Miki," Justin purred into his left ear as the kid shivered under him and his muscles tightened almost to the point of being painful around Justin's thick cock just before he shot his load, splattering the cum filled walls without either of them touching his pretty cock.

"I'll take that as a yes," Justin moaned as he thrust inside the impossibly tight hole a few more times before he shot his release balls deep inside Miki and into the condom.

Justin slipped out making the younger man groan, then he tied the condom into a knot tossed it aside and lifted both his and Miki's pants as he kissed him tenderly on his exposed neck.

"Come on, one more dance and then we go home." Justin ordered as Mikael nodded and followed him out of the room.

He knew he shouldn't have taken the damn kid to bed with him, but he was inherently selfish after all, he wanted a damn warm body in his bed and goddammit he was going to have it. Perhaps he shouldn't have been stroking the kids back and kissing his neck, and he should have definitely not let Miki fuck him, yet he let all of this happen. Telling himself that the kid wouldn't see more too it then the need to scratch the itch he gave into about twice a year.

"I love you Justin," he heard him whispered into the pillow.

 _Fuck me._ He let out a breath as if he had been shocked and disentangled himself, moving as far away as the bed would let him. He should have known the kid was too fucking young to understand the difference.

"Justin? Did-I. Did I upset you?"

And he sure as hell shouldn't have said what he said next, "Look Miki. You don't okay. Because I sure as hell don't l-l feel that way about you so-"

Mikael jumped off the bed disentangling himself from the blankets, eyeing his young but older teacher in all things sexual reproachfully.

"Justin you don't mean that, you couldn't mean that," he said on the verge of tears.

Justin groaned, maybe he should have been smoother about it, but the facts were the facts. As Miki pushed back his hair standing there naked all Justin could think of was of how much he wanted to fuck him again. But it was just that, sex for the sake of pleasure nothing more, and nothing less.

"Miki, I've told you before-"

"That we're just fuckbuddies? But Justin you finally let me fuck you so I thought-"

"You wouldn't shut the fuck up about it, you kept begging me so I had the itch and I was like well what the fuck. It could have been anyone but you were already here and how else was I supposed to test my handy work."

"I don't believe that, I know you feel something for me too."

Justin got off the bed and went to stand in front of the sniveling youngster. "Oh stop it. Stop crying. Come here," he said but for the first time Miki wouldn't listen he just kept stepping back and away.

"What the hell do you want me to say Miki? I fucken warned you didn't I? I don't do boyfriends especially not in our line of work, it's fucking stupid."

"But-but you wouldn't have to lie to me. I'm part of-"

"No. It's not going to happen. We are not going to happen, you got it." Justin said perhaps a little too brutally because Miki became a sobering mess proceeding the words.

 _God I really hate criers. Why does this always happen to me?_ Justin cursed himself internally.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright, just come here."

And hiccupping Mikael did, embracing Justin a bit too tight for his liking but he didn't fight it. "OK, that's good, come back to bed."

But he shook his head and let go of Justin. "I-I-I have to go."

"Go where?"

"J-Just away. I-I-I neeeed some air."

"Umm okay. But don't forget we have a job to do tomorrow."

He didn't nod or make any acknowledgements to what Justin had said as he grabbed his clothes and patted out of the room, tears still falling down his face.

Justin watched him go until he closed the door behind him. He sighed and flopped back unto his lumpy bed. Perhaps there was something emotionally wrong with him, maybe he was empty inside because in a matter of minutes and without giving the kid much thought he drifted to sleep.

Daphne paced back and forth across the small living area as Justin read the art section of the New York Times, his legs dangling off of the side of the run-down armchair.

"He should have been here hours ago! Where the fuck did he go?"

Justin shrugged flipping through the pages.

"He wasn't here when I woke up. Did you do something to him?"

Rolling his eyes Justin put the magazine down and looked up at the only person he was probably capable of feeling anything for. "I didn't _do_ anything."

"Alright fine, what did you say to him, then."

Justin groaned. "Look Daph is not my fault the kid can't handle rejection even after I repeatedly told him I wasn't interested in a boyfriend."

"Fuck, he told you he loved you didn't he?"

Justin cringed and nodded. "I should have never let him fuck me."

"You did what?"

"Don't start please, I already know how stupid that was."

"But you don't even bottom, well at least not often."

"Yeah but you know sometimes you just get that itch Daph, and it had been over a year and he kept fucking begging me, so I thought 'hey, no harm done, I can test the kid's learning progress'. But of course not, he had to say those damn three words like a bloody teenager."

"He is a teenager you know."

"Fuck off Daph."

"I told you didn't I? Not to mess around with him, that he was young and inexperienced in all things sexual, that he would fall in love-"

Justin cringed again. "Fuck Daph will you stop using the L-word and drop it."

"Fine so what do we do now?"

"We go now, and leave before he's back."

"Oh so simple."

"Come on we've been following him around for over a month, we've hacked his phone, his bank accounts, his emails, his fucking agency's network, and all of his goddamn passkeys. We know his schedule by heart. So let's go do this before we have to wait another fucking weekend." Growled Justin jumping to his feet.

"Okay, okay. We have four hours to get there and rob the rich bastard blind, are you sure we can do it?"

"Positive. Now, let's go."

"Fine, let's do this."

* * *

 ** _Back to the present._**

His soon to be victim (his beautiful soon to be victim) ordered him up the stairs and he did as he was told feeling that getting fucked by this handsome man pretending to be a hooker (not that he didn't venture into that 'carrier' at some point in his early childhood and teenage years) was better than he and Daphne getting catered off to jail where they might never see each other again. As he climbed the steps he made sure to wiggle his ass a bit, might as well play it right. He heard Mr. Kinney moan so he turned his head over his shoulder and smiled wickedly down at the much older but still very sexy man. He could really pull off the suit look.

Though Justin would have known exactly where the magnificent room that he called a bedroom was without being told where to go, he stopped and waited for instructions for the sake of keeping in character and not arising suspicion in this not easily deceived man. The only thing he had on him was his weakness for hot male bodies, the guy could probably put even his stamina to the test even at 12 years his senior. "Room on the far right," he instructed.

Justin followed the command and entered the spacious and elegant room overseeing the New York skyline.

user/UrGirl4ever/media/2B65570A00000578-3199440-image-a-45_ .html

Justin only had to half-feign being mesmerized because the room, but moreover the view out of the windows was magnificent no matter if he had been up here not even an hour ago.

"You have a beautiful home, Mr. Kinney," he said in an uncharacteristic submissive voice that he knew from experience customers liked.

"Lay on the bed, I want to see that ivory skin against my sheets," he commanded and Justin obliged. Mr. Kinney's eyes devoured his body as he laid on his back his cock already at full mass. He walked closer removing one piece of clothing at a time, Justin wasn't even sure if he noticed just how hot the movements were, though he probably did.

Once as bare as he was himself he climbed on to the bed on his knees, "Suck my dick," he ordered. And as quickly as he could without falling off the bed in the process he took the long, thick and beautiful shaft (it was just as perfect as he'd imagined) into his right hand and licked around the crown. Brian A. Kinney let out a pleased sigh and ran his finger through Justin's long blond hair.

"So soft, and so good," he groaned as Justin took the head of his cock into his mouth and licked and sucked around it. Grinning up at the beautiful man before him Justin's skillful mouth and throat engulfed him whole making Mr. Kinney hiss and tighten his grip on his hair for balance.

"Goddamn," he groaned as Justin slowly went up and back down till his lips touched the compact and clean shaven balls. He went on in that rhythm for about five minutes before he switched to a faster one, licking and slurping the long and straight cock as he bobbed his head in and out.

Justin knew he was about to come when he gripped his hair almost painfully and the balls he had been massaging contracted. Not even a second later he exploded into Justin's mouth and Justin licked every single drop, he tasted almost fruity, it was delicious. It must be those drinks he'd been having delivered to him, always those drinks and never actual food. Not for the first time Justin wondered what that was all about. _Was it something he did to stay in such perfect shape? Probably._

But he was snapped from his reverie when the tall man, though his face was still one of pure bliss seemed to have recuperated as he pushed Justin against the mattress on all fours.

Justin didn't complain, he was more than ready for the main event. He just hoped he went easy on him, his ass barely got much use.

"Do you need prep?" he asked Justin, probably because he had seen him stiffen. _How observant_ , Justin thought.

Shyly he turned his head over his shoulder and whispered, "Yes."

"Are you new? I was pretty sure I've had all the hottest boys at least once over."

"Yes, I'm new, I just started actually. And the boss thought I would be the perfect gift for you," Justin lied with much ease. It was his specialty after all.

That was the right thing to say because Mr. Kinney half-moaned and half-groaned as he grabbed condoms (yes, plural and not two or three but a fucking handful) and lube from his bed stand. He tossed the condoms on the bed around him and squeezed lube onto his palm. First massaging around Justin's puckered hole he slowly slid a long finger inside. _Fuck his fingers are big._ But that was the last thing he remembered thinking rationally as Brian's long and skillful finger found his bundle of nerves and began stroking it with every third thrust of his finger. Soon after there were two exquisite fingers inside of him, moving in a scissoring motion.

"You are so tight," he heard Mr. Kinney say but he was so far gone all he could think of was the delicious fingers and how much he wanted the perfect cock inside of him. Just the fact that he wanted to be topped so soon after being fucked only last night should have astounded him but Mr. Kinney had replaced all thoughts with feelings and overly sensitive nerve endings.

"I'm ready, please, please fuck me," he heard himself say but was unaware he had even opened his mouth to speak.

The older man seemed to concur with him because he slid out his fingers, and Justin heard the tear of a condom wrapper and a second later that impeccable dick was pushing inside of him. As his dick passed through the first muscles Justin hissed but still he backed his ass against him wanting him to go further, and he did until he was buried in as deep as he could go. Justin felt himself writher under the tall man and heard him give a soft chuckle. "Eager aren't we?" he said in a low growl. All Justin managed was a moan as he pulled almost all the way out and back in.

"So…fucking…good," he panted as Brian's pace quickened. With every other thrust he would stroke his prostrate making Justin gasp and push his ass back against his dick to make the penetration deeper.

"I fucking agree. So…damn tight." He groaned gripping the sides of Justin's hip so hard that the latter knew there would be bruises on his pale skin, but he couldn't have cared less.

Justin began to stroke his dick knowing that he would come soon but from past experience was aware that customers didn't fancy surprises, so still stroking to the rhythm of the brunette's pounding he asked, "I'm so close, so close, can I come please?"

"Not yet," Mr. Kinney hissed. So very reluctantly but thankful a second later he stopped stroking himself at the very same moment that Mr. Kinney's thrust became so wild and frantic that Justin could do nothing else but put his face on the mattress and hold onto the sheets for dear life.

"I…I can't hold it," he said almost in tears of pleasure.

"Now," he commanded and almost instantly Justin came exploding against the sheets that if he could even think properly he would have said were more expensive than a year's worth of rent in his shitty apartment in Brooklyn. Almost as if in a trance of pleasure, he felt him pound into him three more times before he too exploded his release inside him and into the condom.

"Fuck, you have the hottest ass," he heard Mr. Kinney groan as pulled out and collapsed next to him onto the bed. That gave Justin the liberty to let his knees buckle from under him and topple onto the bed panting and still trying to catch his breath.

"Holy shit, that was the best topping I've ever had," he said into the pillows out of breath.

"Oh so you're not a power bottom? You could have fooled me." He said spanking his ass.

Justin half-moaned half-whimpered and flipped around. Waited until his breath caught up to him before getting up and heading for the door. But it seemed not quick enough because there was Mr. Kinney who had caught up to him with his long legs and wrapped an arm around his chest as he planted soft kisses on his neck.

"Where do you think you're going," he whispered into his ear. "We're not done yet."

But it seemed that Mr. Kinney was wrong because at that very moment they both heard a masculine voice from downstairs calling, "Brian, Brian. Are you upstairs?"

"Fuck," Brian groaned pulling away from Justin. "Guess we are done after all blondie."

"Whose clothes are those-" But he stopped midsentence upon seeing Justin's naked form at the door's entrance.

Instinctively Justin moved aside letting the irate looking man in.

"Really Brian? I leave for what two fucking weeks and it's like I don't fucking exist. You don't call back, you don't email back, you don't even fucking text me back."

"I was busy," was Brian's simple answer.

"Oh but not busy enough to fuck little blonde boys. Since when is that your type anyways?"

"It was a gift from the escort agency," he shrugged. "And a much appreciated one."

"You're incredible you know that."

"It's true," he said turning to Justin with a smirk and a wink, "I am."

Justin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Beat it kid," the ruggedly handsome and irate man growled. Though pissed too all hell for the undeserving treatment he didn't need to be told twice and he was out of there in a flash closing the door behind him.

He finally found Daph hiding in the closet of the second spare bedroom he checked. "Come on let's go."

She didn't hesitate, she followed him immediately and they were out of there before the other two ever realized that they had almost been victims of a robbery.

"Next time we wait for Mikael, the little asshole." gasped Daphne as they ran out into the street.

"It wasn't too bad."

"Oh yeah I heard."

Justin chuckled as they slowed their pace (honestly he didn't even know why they had been running in the first place) deciding to take a detour through central park.

 _End Notes:_

 _Hope you enjoyed. Please review and share your thoughts._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _P.S._

 _If you can not click on or copy and paste the link on to your browser and you want to see the pictures posted just let me know on a review and I'll send it to you. :) (I really don't know why it keeps deleting most of the characters. Does anyone know how to fix this?)_

 _Di 3_


	2. My Love is Fickle like the Wind

_Chapter Notes:_

 _Brian's POV_  
 _Some SMUT and a little of Brian's background story_  
 _Warning: Michael is dead in this story_

Reveling in the solace and the warm breeze Brian puffed on his cigarette as perfect rings of smoke floated through the air in front of him as he stood on the roof of his penthouse watching the twinkling lights that made New York City come alive at night. The saddest part was that he hadn't come up here for the view, or even the bad habit of smoking but to get away from Andrew's incessant questioning. Not for the first time he asked himself why had he shacked up with the model in the first place. Sure, the sex was more than great, he had even once upon a time felt something close to love for him hadn't he? When did that change, but the real question was; had it ever been love at all or a mere infatuation? Nothing had really changed with them, though Andrew could sometimes overreact and become jealous he never did so without appropriate reasoning. He knew he should have contacted him back (if anything to prevent him from nagging him now) but the truth was that he hadn't wanted to, he felt free and almost alive again at having the penthouse to himself. Was that truly so bad?

Brian Kinney shook his head. No, he didn't think so, it was perfectly natural to want to be alone, but why hadn't he even bothered calling back? And it wasn't like he hadn't truly been busy. He had signed two big new contracts; Apple and Alexion Pharmaceuticals, and a few minor ones with his advertising agency. He had inherited his father's mediocre vanilla-styled company and turned it around into a sought upon advertising agency by the time he was 27, if the bastard were alive today he doubted he would even be proud. No, he would more likely claim his deviant ways would bring down the company name one way or another. It wasn't even like the company was his only main source of income, he was a serial entrepreneur after all, who had invested his money wisely in many rising companies, and sometimes in ventures that at the time seemed more than a little risky but that ultimately had all paid off, and to this day he hadn't regretted a single one of his business decisions. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from picturing his malevolent father telling him how he would never be enough and would sink his "precious" company to the ground. At times, (and in most of them he didn't even feel guilty) he was glad that the old fuck had gotten lung cancer and croaked.

"Old bastard," he muttered to the air but it didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Thinking about your dad again?"

Brian started, he hadn't even heard the door open. He nodded and put his cigarette out.

"Brian I'm sorry for overreacting. I know I was acting like a total housewife; I was just so upset to find you with that kid." Then he paused before adding, "He was lovely though wasn't he?"

Brian shrugged, not sure where Andrew was going with this. "I've had much better," he lied.

The kid had been absolutely exquisite, if Andrew hadn't showed up he was more than sure he would have been fucking him still.

"So how many times have you called the escort agency since I been gone?" he asked snaking one hand around his neck and the other around his waist from the back.

"I don't know, about once to three times a week. Like I said, I was busy. I didn't have time to go out cruising."

"So you missed me?"

"Why do you want to hear me say it?"

"I don't know Brian but is a little verbal declaration too much to ask for?"

"Oh alright. I guessed I missed you, but just a little bit."

"You asshole," he said but still he grinned into his neck. And it was true, a part of Brian had missed him, especially when the nights were cold and he felt more alone than he had ever felt in a long time. "Brian?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you going to Michael's anniversary?" He instantly stiffened, he did not want to think of that, he would not think about that. "Hey, hey, come back to me Brian. I'm sorry! I won't mention it again. When you're ready."

Andrew stroked his hair back in a calming manner and it felt really good. But not good enough to be able to push back the thoughts of Mikey. He had finally been happy, he had his comic book store, the love of the man he loved, and his daughter when it all went to shit because of that damn bombing. Those homophobic pricks, where did they get off thinking that they had the right to choose who lives or dies?

"Brian, please calm down, calm down. You need to relax. I'm here. There's nothing that can be done Brian. Please try to relax," Andrew kept repeating the words over and over trying to anchor him back to the present and away from the anger. After almost one year he was still stuck in the anger stage and he just couldn't move past it. He didn't want to move past it, because he didn't want him to just be a memory that faded away with time.

"I need to lay down," he whispered hoarsely.

"Of course," said Andrew attempting to guide him but Brian shook him off.

"I'm not a fucking invalid, I can take myself to my own damn bed."

"Ok. I was just trying to help."

Abruptly Brian spanned around and now that Andrew had let go of him his anger flared and burned a vivid red. "And don't you ever fucking mention Mikey again. You got that! You don't deserve to even have his name on the tip of your fucking tongue!" Then he stormed off, nostrils flaring, leaving the bewildered Andrew a top of the roof.

* * *

Brian awoke early that Saturday morning to find Andrew's side of the bed empty, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. If it were him, he wouldn't have come to bed either. He had acted like a complete shit towards him, but he also wasn't about to go apologizing. Why had he thought it was a good idea to mention Mikey anyways- _No Kinney don't think about it._ He told himself.

The sound of faucets being turned on in the room across from his provided him with the perfect distraction, however. It was coming from the spare room Andrew normally used after one of their countless fights. So Brian got up and went towards the awaiting shower sex, he wouldn't apologize but he would give him a mind-blowingly-good makeup sex.

He opened the glass door to the shower and stepped in, and Andrew, who was far too used to his water "conservation" didn't even react instead he said, "Morning Brian."

He said it in a voice that told Brian he was still upset at his outburst but wasn't above getting his brains fucked out in the shower. See that was definitely a plus to being with someone for almost three years, knowing when he had gone a little too far, but fortunately for Brian's dick last night wasn't one of those times.

Brian didn't say anything instead he got under the jets of the shower heads and placed his head in the crook where neck meets shoulder and licked along Andrew's long and wet neck. Andrew shivered just like Brian knew he would and he couldn't help but smirk into his neck. He ran his hand down the lean and muscled stomach as he encircled the long and uncircumcised dick with the other hand stroking it as he bit down hard, but not hard enough to cause discomfort on Andrew's shoulder. That was all it took to have the rugged man melt into him and moaning softly, it's echo vibrating through the enclosed shower.

"You're an asshole you know that," he mumbled letting his head fall back onto Brian's shoulder.

Brian grinned and pushed him against the glass wall while grabbing a condom from the soap nook at the same time. He tore off the wrapper and biting along his lover's back made little whimpers escape from his lips as Brian slipped it on the condom. He prepped him in record time, biting, kissing, and licking along his neck and earlobe loving the moans and gasps that he elicited with ease, Andrew's body was like a well-tuned machine that he knew how to expertly work. Gripping his hip with his left hand he spread his asscheeks and positioned his cock where the tip was rubbing on the puckered hole with his right. Without any other warning (not that there was one needed) he pushed his cock inside the delicious hole, biting down on his lip as his power bottom opened up for him and then closed around him once he was buried deep inside.

He had only met and had the privilege of fucking only a handful of men who could do this. In fact, ever since he had met Andrew at his favorite VIP club, Libertine, he hadn't met another who could do it quite so well, well that was only until yesterday.

With one hand still gripping his hip and the other pressed against the glass he would slip almost all the way out and then thrust all the way in, in a fast and aggressive rhythm, and yet not nearly forceful enough for Brian. "Of fuck, Brian. Yes, just like that," Andrew moaned pressing both hands against the glass and pushing back as hard as he got, contracting and relaxing his muscles around Brian's throbbing cock.

"That feels so good," Brian growled into his ear as he bit down on his earlobe, more than aware it was something that drove the man crazy. Brian felt the increase need to fuck him as hard as he possibly could but this shower lacked the handles he had installed in his own bathroom specifically for these moments, therefore, he restrained and chose to finish than to have to call an ambulance once he had fucked him right through the glass. Yet, it was a good pace, he would have almost called it something close to making love, if he had actually known what making love felt like.

They fucked until the water was a lukewarm temperature and when he felt Andrew's muscles contract, almost like milking his dick he let himself go and they came almost as one. Breathing loudly and still inside of him Brian rested his head on his shoulder as Andrew ran his hand in a slow and loving fashion through his hair. If Brian were capable of loving someone for longer than his infatuation lasted, he thought he would have loved Andrew. But at las, it never did. His feelings of "love" were a fickle thing.

"I love you Brian," he whispered kissing the top of his head. And like always Brian never said it back. How could he? When he had never felt it, even at his highest infatuation point with this self-assured and handsome man, it had only been a fleeting (if at all there) feeling. Brian pulled out and tied the condom switching the soap in nook for the condom as he began to soap his lover's body.

"Are you still coming to Emmett's birthday party?"

Brian groaned. "I said I would didn't I?"

"Just checking, because I don't want to show up alone to one of _your_ friend's parties again."

He rolled his eyes. "That was only once and like I said then, it was a work emergency."

"Is that who I found you fucking when I came home? Work?"

Brian spanked his tight and muscled ass and grinned. "I finished early and just happened to come across that little treat."

It was Andrew's turn to roll his eyes as he turned around to face Brian. "Uh huh."

"You know it was shamefully petty of you to get that poor little doorman fired."

He rolled his eyes again. "His job was to watch the door not fuck the residents of the building."

Brian shrugged, he could have really cared less, in all honesty the kid had been below par. "Did I mention that jealousy does not become you."

Andrew swatted his upper arm and pulled the soap out of his hand and returned the favor by turning a chuckling Brian around and washing his back.

* * *

 **The Party**

As was custom Brian and Andrew had arrived just at the designated time, not a minute more, and not a minute less. Brian had spent the hours before the party answering emails and sending back texts, never more than four words in length, just like he did every day. Concise and clear messages that were to the point were key ingredients in the entrepreneur's life. Sometimes it all felt very monotonous. The money, the interviews, the investments that were at times risky ventures, and the extravagant life could sometimes be exciting but it had been a very long time since he had done something out of schedule and without other thoughts coursing through his head. Again that had been until he had come home early from work the day before and had found the unplanned and completely welcome visit from that gorgeous blond hustler. That short encounter had made Brian more aware than he cared to admit just how regulated his life had become.

"You made it!" shrieked the birthday boy (more like birthday man) as he bounced up to the pair looking positively gleeful. Emmett Honeycutt's attire suited him to the T (if Brian were to ever voice that thought), and the light but delicate and surely expensive makeup did bring out the blue with hints of green in those lovely eyes.

"I said I'd come."

"It's been too long since we've all seen you," he said ignoring Brian's last comment.

"We?"

"Oh yeah, the whole gang is here just for little old me," he said fanning himself.

Indeed, as Brian looked around the room he saw many familiar faces, there was Ted (though as his personal accountant and director of accounting of his advertising agency he saw him practically every day) and his blond and much younger boy toy. Brian was still on the fence with that one, he hadn't forgiven him as easily as Ted had for being the reason of his overdose and six-day comma, since the decision to pull the plug so to speak had fallen onto him. It had been years ago, but forgiveness wasn't something that came easily to him. Lindsay and her bulldog of a partner Melanie (even though they might not always be in agreeance especially when it came to their son Gus, they had a mutual respect when it came to business and many at times he had called for her council when he needed an outsiders' law expertise), Jenny Rebecca, and their son Gus, whom at that very moment came running at him full pelt. Brian bent over and embraced his eager son. It had been much too long since he had last seen him (it seemed that the 8-year-old had grown about a foot since he had last seen him), but considering that their parents had impulsively moved to Canada aka the Great North after the bombing at one of the night clubs he owned he barely ever got to see him.

"Hey there sonny boy, I barely even recognized you," he said looking into the hazel eyes that were very much like his own (he would bet his left ball that Melanie hated that little fact).

"It's me, daddy. It's still just Gus."

"I know; you've just grown so much."

"Mommy say's I'll be as tall as you when I'm all grown up!"

"I bet you will, and just as handsome too," said Andrew smiling warmly at Gus.

Gus beamed back all a titter with what he probably thought was the highest praise and as the polite little boy that he is said, "Thank you uncle Andrew."

"Anytime."

The three of them made their way over to Lindsay and Melanie but were thwarted by (Brian groaned) Debbie Novotny and her husband Carl Horvath.

"Hey there sweetie, you are getting so tall, in no time you'll be just as tall as your dad here," she said squeezing Gus's cheek. Gus giggled but tried to get away from her squeezing hand.

"Hi Debbie," Brian greeted unable to make direct eye-contact, though for the first time in his life he was glad Michael had never looked much like her.

"Hey! How are my two boys doing-sorry men."

"We're doing pretty good Debbie, how about you and Carl?" Andrew answered saving Brian from having to answer himself.

"Oh you know as good as one can hope for," answered Carl aware that his wife was busy seeming to x-ray Brian who was clearly trying to avoid looking directly at her.

Then to Brian's horror he saw Ben Bruckner making his way over to the group and he panicked. He was someone he had tried to avoid at all cost, just the sight of him with someone else that wasn't Michael draped around his arm was enough to inundate Brian with memories of that horrific night. In his mind's eye he saw Michael laying there limp and bloody, remembering how only moments before they had been laughing at some ludicrous thing Emmett had said and then boom-the instant rush of denial came blocking the images and causing the anger to rise. Thankfully, however, before Ben had reached them and Brian made a scene he would regret later, Andrew said, "Can you excuse us please," and practically dragged him away and over to the open bar.

"Brian are you okay?"

His breathing was coming out in sharp breaths as he tried to calm himself. It was neither the time or place to lose control of himself.

"You want to go, we should go. Just go wait for me at the car. I'll be right there."

Brian wasn't even aware that he was nodding or that his feet were moving towards the direction of the exit until he found himself on the street outside Emmett and Drew's townhouse next to his corvette. He pressed his hands against the hood of the car, trying to stabilize his shaking body, not even feeling the night's warm breeze. When he had finally calmed down enough for rational thought Andrew was making his way over to him and thankfully he was alone. With his hands still slightly shaking he opened the driver's side of the car, but before he could climb inside Andrew stopped him.

"Maybe I should drive, okay?"

Brian acquiesce more than anything because he didn't want to be standing outside and risk the rest of the party migrating outside wondering what was wrong with the great and ultimately in control Brian Kinney. So sitting in the passenger seat he took out his Apple 6 plus and answered a few more emails, noticing how Andrew glanced over at him every so often as if he were about to grow a second head or go completely ballistic. At that moment he hated him for it but couldn't exactly blame him either.

It was a long while and they were almost at the penthouse before Andrew said in a low voice, "Brian, you think that maybe you should talk to someone about it?"

When Brian didn't answer he went on, in a stronger voice this time, "I mean, it might help you with the grieving process, and learn to move on." Brian still said nothing, instead he looked through his texts though he wasn't taking anything he read in. "You can't go on like this Brian. It isn't healthy. You know the friend I've mentioned who specializes in the grieving process, he helped Matt, you remember Matt? Anyways when he lost his partner, he went to-"

"Shut the fuck up Andrew," he growled not even bothering to look at him.

"Brian, please don't do this. I'm just trying to help."

"Well I didn't ask you for your goddamn help, so keep it to your fucking self and shut up!"

Andrew looked like he was about to say something but decided against it as he pulled into the garage of their building. He knew Andrew was right, he probably did need help, at least the rational side of him thought he did.

In silence they walked up to the elevator and rode up to the top floor of building one57. However, as the elevator's **_ding_** told them they had reached their floor and the doors opened he didn't get out instead he waited for Andrew to step out of the elevator before he pressed the button back to the garage. And before he had noticed what was going on the elevator doors were closing again, all he managed to say was, "What the fuck Brian," before the doors closed and the elevator descended.

The last thing he needed at the moment was Andrew's pitying looks or his random mentions of one of his pathetic friends benefitting from the help of this "incredible" and ever present psychiatrist in every single fucking conversation they've had of late. Add that to one of the reasons why he hadn't wanted to call him back in the two weeks he was gone. It had been a breath of fresh air to not have to hear how fucked up he was and how much he needed help to get "better." Well Andrew and the rest of them could go right to fucking hell. And more importantly he was jouncing to do something stupid and out of character, something completely spontaneous.

End Notes:

 _Hope you enjoyed Brian's view point. Please review and share your thoughts._  
 _Thanks for reading._

 _Di_


	3. Guiding to Ecstasy (part 1)

Ever changing flashing lights, confetti falling and sticking on sweaty and grinding bodies as a techno beat droned on. It was all intoxicating, it was bliss, it was the place where problems disappeared, where drugs ran supreme and pleasurable delights could be met at every dodgy corner. Discreetly but not unseen men exchanged smiley little pills for the green crash that makes the world go-round, or is it what has made the world stop going round? No matter. At that very moment with the copious amounts of drugs, alcohol, and dicks of every size and shape to choose from who the fuck cared? The blue eyed blond sure didn't give a damn as he grinded against slim, muscled, short, tall-he had lost count-sweaty and welcoming bodies. Here they were all the same, the rhythm of the music, the blood coursing through their veins, and the hands, oh the roaming hands felt so good.

"Justin! Justin!" The bodies around him were disappearing, the roaming hands became less and less until finally he was staring down at the beautiful (but unwelcome) face of Daphne Chanders.

"Daph, what are you doing here?" he yelled through the booming music but there was no answer, she only grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the sweaty bodies clearing a path through the protesting dancers.

"Looking for you what else! Justin we have a problem," she finally answered once she had successfully steered him out of the dance floor and towards the exit.

"Daph I don't appreciate you-" he started but once his blue eyes caught the anxious expression in her brown ones he sobered up (or at least a bit) and asked, "What is it Daph? Is it the shipment? Is it late?"

She shook her head. "Mikael? Is he okay?"

"Shut up and get in the car," she instructed and that was when Justin noticed the beaten down gray Pontiac G6 and Miki in the driver seat. At that very same moment, the noises of the street too came to life. A horn was heard in the distance, men laughed in the background and someone whistled over a cab.

Per Daphne's order he climbed on the passenger seat and turned a questioning look at Miki as she climbed into the back seat.

"It's Kinney," Miki said as soon as he had climbed in the car.

"What's Kinney?" he asked bewildered, his heart pounding somewhere very near his Adam's apple. "Does he suspect something? But, how could he?"

"No, of course he doesn't know anything you idiot. But he called, well called the escort agency again."

"But I thought you said you rigged it so the calls would get redirected to us," Justin said trying to think rationally as he fought through the drug-induced haze.

"I did. But Justin he wants you. He asked specifically for you."

"Daph-No. It was a onetime thing."

"I told you it was a waste of time, Justin shouldn't have to whore himself out to that rich bastard," Mikael said almost triumphantly.

"That's beside the point," said Justin running his hands through his long and sweaty blond hair. "This complicates things. I can't keep being his pretend rent boy. He's not an idiot, he'll eventually figure out we're playing him and then all our months of planning and waiting will have been for nothing."

"What happens if he keeps calling and asking for you? What happens when we're not by the phone? We're in dangerous waters as it is Justin and we need more time."

"I know, I know."

From the passenger seat Justin watched Mikael tense up, and he knew exactly what was going through the kid's head. He blamed himself for the setback, yet even if he'd been on watch before they had left they could not have reckoned for Kinney, the all too precise billionaire to just happen to take off work early. And maybe the fact that Justin was "in," sort-to-say wouldn't be such a bad thing, maybe they had actually gotten lucky.

"I'm not asking you to do something you don't want to do; whatever decision you make I'll support," said Daphne pushing her unruly brown curls back and away from her face. There was sincerity in the look she bestowed open him and it wasn't like he needed to see it to believe in the truthfulness of her words but he had to admit that it was nice to see her emotions reflected in her too often blank face.

Justin took a deep breath and made up his mind. "I know that. Alright. Does he want me at the penthouse?"

"Justin, no! You don't have to do this." Mikael practically squealed looking from Justin to Daphne in utter bewilderment.

Justin turned to the seventeen-year-old kid with an almost pitying look, that is if he could actually master such an emotion. He would sometimes forget that not all lives have been lived like his, some people were but stained when he was drenched in the vileness of this world. And in that very moment (like many other with the young lad) he was glad they had found him when they did, the kid was still truly pure. He gave him a small smile that did not reach his eyes as he said, "Oh Miki believe me, this will not be an ordeal and even if it was I would do it anyways."

Mikael crossed his arms over his chest looking a lot like an oversized toddler. Then he made one last attempt to change Justin's mind when he said, "And what about the drag race Justin? You've been looking forward to it for months and we've risked grand theft auto for it! You even enlisted Paul's help who you absolutely hate so he could dismantle the security and tracking system, we even risked our necks when we stole that damn racing engine from that seller in Colorado! Not to mention the weeks we spent actually installing that engine, choosing and applying the new paint job, and all the sleepless nights we endured making sure it was to par! You said I couldn't come out with you tonight because you wanted to go out early and have the drugs out of your system before the race. Are you just going to-forfeit the money and our hard work because our mark wants a bootycall?"

Justin groaned. It was true that he had been looking forward to it-no, he craved it. He-they had labored day and night to make it a race worthy machine but what would that matter when they were all thrown in jail? Yet, it was something that he needed in more ways than one, something that made him feel the closest that he ever felt to being alive. He supposed he had become an adrenaline junkie of some sort, living on the edge had become almost addicting to him-No, he was addicted.

Daphne, whom had just been rolling her eyes and had never approved of the illegal street races saved him from having to answer.

"The drag race is what about 10K for the winner? And that is if Justin even wins-"

"Justin always wins," Miki interrupted. The corners of Justin's mouth twitched as he tried not to grin. The kid had seen him street race only once almost six months ago in a back-country city in the outskirts of New Jersey and had proclaimed him the best since then. Such optimism and blind trust was sometimes endearing when directed towards him yet stupid and dangerous and he would have none of it.

"I am good, probably better than most but it is not a for sure thing and I'm sure what Kinney is willing to pay will cover my deposit."

"The deposit and then a little more. Justin he just goes, "How's $6,000, just charge it to the card on file."

"He's paying that much?"

"He's a bloody fucking billionaire you little idiot, I wouldn't have come all the way up here if-"

"If it didn't cover our asses and there weren't dollar signs in front of it. Geez I see you found a price for Justin's ass," Miki said snidely.

Daphne gritted her teeth but did not take the bait.

"Where does he want me to meet him?"

"The Mark Hotel."

"Jesus. I'm so not dressed for that, fuck I don't even have a fucking shirt on."

"Don't be so vain Justin. He's not going to give a damn about what you're wearing considering it's all going to be gone in mere seconds anyways."

Justin groaned again. It wasn't Kinney's thoughts about his not so sophisticated street clothing that he was fretting about, the man knew what he was "buying," afterall, but the eyes of the onlookers that would follow and beseech him the whole darn time. "Why doesn't he want me to meet him at the penthouse? Why book a room in the most expensive hotel in NYC?"

"I don't know Justin. But you know that number that had kept calling him over and over again for the last two weeks and we couldn't figure out who it was, well he hasn't stopped calling him since Kinney called "the agency" asking for you."

"You mean his boyfriend? That Andrew guy?" asked Justin.

"Yeah, I think so."

"How long ago did he call?"

"About half an hour."

"How long did you tell him it would be?"

"I said you were currently engaged, which is why he offered to pay double. You must have really impressed him." Daphne teased.

Justin shrugged. "Do I have time for a shower?" He asked Miki who had lived his whole life in NYC and knew every nook and cranny better than anyone else.

"Justin please don't do this, there must be another wa-"

"Do I have time?" he interjected.

Mikael sighed heavily and shook his head. "No, with the ridiculous traffic, and even with my shortcuts we would barely make it in under 40."

"Ok, then drive." And without further ado he did just as he was told.

"Here," Daphne said passing him two bottles of water and a wash cloth.

"Umm thanks," he said rolling his eyes. _What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?_

"It's better than nothing. Look Justin, Mikael is right. You don't have to do this, at least not on account of me."

"I know that Daph. This is my decision, my choice."

"And who do we have to thank for that," she griped staring daggers at the driver from the backseat.

"Fuck you Cyber Fox! When I got back home you were already gone! You should have waited for me!"

"Like we hadn't been waiting for hours. We had a commitment and you screwed us over because your poor little heart got crushed!"

A part of Justin wanted to chastise Daphne for yelling at their driver but a bigger part didn't want Miki to get the wrong idea…again, so he remained silent as he chugged one bottle of water and poured some of the other over his head. The cold water felt amazing as it dripped down his blond locks and neck to his bare chest, stomach and back. In the momentary shock and worry he had felt upon seeing Daphne unexpectedly show up in his "private domain" he had completely forgotten about his shirt.

"You think I wanted this to happen?" he yelled right back without taking his eyes off the road. _Good boy,_ thought Justin mentally patting him on the back.

"Does that fucking matter? He saved all our asses by taking one for the team while you were busy crying your pathetic little ass off."

"Fuck you Daphne! Fuck you!"

"Fuck you, you little-"

Whatever name Daphne would have chosen to call him they never found out because at that moment ( _fuck the repercussions_ ) Justin chose to interject. "Hey, hey! No harm done okay you guys. Honestly, he was actually a pretty incredible fuck. So let's fucking drop it. And seriously Daph stop yelling at the driver because I sure as hell don't want to die tonight," Justin said wiping the water droplets off his face and body with the washcloth.

As one of his foster "parents" used to say "there is no reason to cry over broken eggs, Justin" especially right after he'd force him to engage in one unsavory sexual act after another while Justin cried and cried for a mom, a dad, a God that never came. The actual intercourse didn't start until he was about nine but the fondling and touching had approximately begun at the age of six. However, on one notably obscene occasion when Justin couldn't swallow or fight down the pain and the overwhelming horror Daphne like a small dark angel had come to his rescue; the eleven-year-old wild haired girl had come running to his aid with a baseball bat in hand, and it was bye-bye to Gary's kneecaps after that. She had barely been in the residence for a month but she had risked her own skin for him when no one else ever had. They had become inseparable from then on (he remembered asking her where she had learned to swing a bat like that and she had simply answered "how do you think I got out of my last foster home?"), he would never admit it to her but in that moment she had become his savior, he had owed her, and then years later he had repaid her. Perhaps they had become each other's one and true heroes, each other's sliver of sanity. A sliver because he thought of all this not with horror, or fear, or even disgust, but with detachment, without the slightest of emotions flowing through him…they had seen to Gary after all. Now that did bring a small smile to his face.

But he wasn't that helpless little boy anymore, he was a man now, he was willing (more than willing), and even though he would never admit it to the other two he had spent many a day daydreaming of getting into Mr. Kinney's bed, granted as the top but for whatever reason he was more than pleased with the role reversal he was playing now with the gorgeous middle aged man.

Mikael and Daphne both scoffed in response but said nothing more. _Good_.

"Are you sure of this Justin?" Mikael asked one more time as he slid off his leather jacket and passed it to Justin, whom pulled it over his naked torso and zipped it up so only a small part of his chest was exposed.

"I'm sure." He confirmed and then turned on his heel, took a deep breath and moved one foot after the other towards the extravagant building.

At the door, however, (and just like he had expected) he was stopped by the prim and proper doorman dressed in a tailored suit. _How much did he even get paid?_ Justin thought.

"I'm meeting someone," Justin said as he tried to shrug off the man that looked down at him as if he were one of the sewer rats. And to the people that inhabited this place, that was exactly what he was.

"Are you now?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Yes. Mr. Kinney is waiting for me but if you want to deal with him when he questions my tardiness well then, it's absolutely up to you."

The men's expression went from contempt, to incredibility and then finally to something close to horror. "I-I'm sorry. He's been waiting for you at the bar Mr-?"

"Where is the bar?" he asked cutting in, he never gave out his name, and especially not to a snot-nosed, my-shit-don't-stink doorman.

"I'll have someone escort you sir," the snotty doorman said signaling for an usher.

"Lead the way." Justin told the usher after the doorman had instructed the handsome (not to mention more amiable) usher to escort him where Mr. Kinney waited at the bar.

At one of the stools in the quaint bar sat Brian Kinney, and though he wasn't wearing one of his usual perfectly tailored suits Justin still felt extremely under dressed. His long and lean body was draped in light gray fitted dress pants and an olive button-up dress shirt that Justin was sure brought out the greens in his large and expressive hazel eyes. At that very moment Mr. Kinney glanced over to the entrance of the bar as if he had done that quite often that night, Justin grinned, he bet he had. Then he spotted Justin and smirked, and what a delectable thing it was.

"You finally made it," he said getting up and making his way to him. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you," said Justin since he had more than enough earlier at the club, and at any rate he needed a clear head (or as clear of drugs as Justin's head ever became) when dealing with the tall brunette.

"Can you bring a bottle of your finest whisky to my suite," he said to the usher who had escorted Justin. The usher nodded and unbeknownst to Kinney (or so he hoped) slipped a note into Justin's jacket pocket before going over to the bar as Brian walked toward the elevators. Justin flashed the sandy haired young man his signature crooked smile before following Kinney.

"Did you have any trouble getting in?" he asked once Justin caught up to him.

"Just a little," Justin responded as Brian pressed the up button for the elevators. Mr. Kinney clicked his tongue in disappointment and it made Justin grin.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't blame them, if something that looked like me entered this building I would be skeptical too."

Brian narrowed his eyes but said nothing as an elevator door opened.

"After you," he said, so without hesitation Justin hopped in first. "8th floor," he said and Justin who was closest to the keys pressed the number eight on the elevator. The doors had barely closed and the elevator music had just begun to play when Mr. Kinney ran a long finger down his spine.

Justin gasped and then shivered when he felt Brian move the hairs away from his neck and run his fingers down the sensitive skin of his neck and then all the way down his spine and then back up and down again. Too soon for Justin's liking though the doors to the elevator opened on the 8th floor.

Without a word or any form of physical contact Justin followed Brian down the far corner of the floor, where Brian stopped, slid his keycard along the card reader and once the green light came on he turned on the handle and pushed the door open.

"Fancy," Justin said as he stepped in after Brian and without being able to help himself added, "Why are we here, in this suite?"

"What, not good enough for you?" Brian jeered.

Justin sniggered. "It's obviously not that, and you know it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"No problem, just curious."

Brian shrugged and Justin didn't press it because he doubted he would get an answer or at least one that wasn't a smartass comment.

"Mind if I use your shower? I still have my last client on me." Justin lied easily. Well it wasn't exactly a lie; it hadn't been a client but a handful of pleading tricks.

"Back down the foyer, you can choose the one through either the first door to your right or through the last door to your left," he said as he walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon. So without further ado Justin moved in the direction of the bathrooms anxious to get the smell of sweaty bodies and the remains of the glittering confetti that still stuck stubbornly to his torso. For a second he wondered if Kinney would have bought his story quite so easily if he'd seen the evidence of someone who had not just finished with a client, but of someone who had free of charge and contentedly been grinding against hot and beautiful bodies at a gay dance club. _Confetti fetishes could be a thing, couldn't they?_ He shrugged and chose the door to the left, which happened to be the master bathroom that connected to the bedroom suite.

Justin turned the faucet to hot and while he stripped off his clothes waited for the water to heat up. Unlike his shower back at home, it took little to no time at all for it to be at the preferred temperature. Thus, when Justin stepped in he didn't even bother to stifle the moan of content that escaped his lips.

He might have taken longer than planned in the shower but the marvelous jets and strong water flow was a luxury he wasn't about to quickly pass. Justin turned off the water and shook his long blond locks right before he stepped out.

Without bothering to dry himself off with the towel let alone covering himself he walked into the bedroom expecting to find Kinney, but no such luck. Instead he found a pair of wash-blue jeans much like the ones he had previously stripped out of in the shower only a moment ago. Except for the fact that these were new and were Balmain jeans which meant they cost more than his entire closet put together. Lying next to the jeans was also a V-neck tee that matched the blue of his eyes, and even a pair of briefs, and socks. All that was missing was a fancy little leather jacket to go with the outfit. And that's when Justin saw it, a fucking black leather Balmain jacket perched over a chair. Still completely naked Justin stepped back into the bathroom, to find or more like, not find what he had missed; his clothes were gone.

He went back into the bedroom and then without the hassle of putting on the "gifted" clothes he walked right into the living room where he found Kinney nursing a drink and staring out of the window.

"What gives?" was Justin's way of making his presence known.

"Pardon?" Brian retorted his eyebrows coming together in confusion, though that expression of confusion was short lived as he caught sight of Justin's nude body.

"What's up with the clothes? Why did you buy me a whole new outfit?"

"Is it not to your liking?" asked Brian in a mocking tone.

Justin couldn't help the low growl that fell from his lips. "I'm asking you, why you did it."

Brian let out an exasperated breath and stood up leaving his position by the window as he made his way over to Justin. His long legs closed the distance in mere seconds, "Fuck kid, I just thought you wouldn't want to get back into the same fucking dirty clothes."

The hand that Justin had rested on his own hip fell as he said, "Oh. Well, thank you."

"You're welcome you twat," Brian hissed though he was grinning and moving ever closer.

"But I'm still wondering why you think the clothes are necessary," Justin tried to say but the last words came out in a moan because just then Brian had grasped his half-erect cock and begun to stroke it while he bit down on his shoulder and neck.

"Now that you aren't wearing them, I do have other ideas in mind," he growled into his ear and then suddenly Justin was being pushed against the wall as Mr. Kinney dropped to his knees had engulfed his cock whole.

"Holy shit!" Justin hissed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Sure he had experienced Kinney's overly talented fingers but of all things holy did he have to have such a talented tongue as well. The way his tongue licked and twirled around the tip of his large mushroom head every time he moved up, and the way the back of his throat hit it just right was so good that if Justin hadn't had his dick sucked multiple times that day he would have come in mere seconds.

"Holy shit, holy shit, soo fuckin good," he kept repeating though he was unaware of the words leaving his mouth as Brian hummed, licked, and sucked on his cock.

Then just as suddenly as he started he ceased his movement and the slurping sound that resounded through the room was heard along with Justin's whimpered protestation. However, he didn't have long to wait because Brian had only stopped to turn him over, and as Justin pressed his face to the wall he felt Brian spread apart the gloves of his ass as he licked along his crack and to the puckered hole. Justin gasped and arched his back for both their benefit as Brian stiffened that efficacious tongue and plunged into his needy hole.

"Yes, yes, oh yes," Justin moaned as Brian ate his ass as if it was the most scrumptious thing he had ever tasted. Brian reached over and began to stroke his throbbing cock in rhythm with the trusting of his tongue and Justin couldn't take it, he even forgot to ask permission as he came hard splattering the walls and crying out nonsense.

As Kinney stood up right and flipped him around, through closed eyelids Justin saw the eating shit grin plastered on the handsome older face while he held onto him since Justin's legs had become unresponsive jello. Yet not even for a second had he lost his hard-on. "Fuck me. Oh please, fuck me," he begged and even though he was still being half supported by Brian's strong hands he was unbuttoning the gray trousers left handed (it did pay to be ambidextrous).

Pleased to see that Brian was just as hard and as turned on, so much so he had stained his briefs with precum, Justin used both hands to slip both pants and underwear down.

"Always so eager," Brian quipped though his eyes were too clouded in lust.

"Off, now," Justin ordered as he began to unbuttoned the buttons of his olive green shirt, forcing himself to not just rip the damn thing off. Then with a growl of impatience he said fuck it and did just, ripping the shirt along with the white undershirt Brian was wearing as buttons went flying every which way. Brian did not protest instead he made this sound in between a groan and a moan that had pre-come already leaking out of Justin's impossibly hard cock. "Now, fuck me," he demanded once Brian stood in front of him divested of his clothing. Brian made to kiss him and it took Justin a second to realize what he was doing before he turned around just in time pressing his face against the wall as he thrust his ass back tantalizingly.

"What happened to the submissive boy?" Brian said in something very close to a primal growl as he grabbed a small packet (probably the most expensive kind) of lube and a condom from a pocket in the discarded trousers.

"Gone. So just fuck me already or I'll start without you," Justin said in a primitive growl of his own as he went to stroke his cock but before he could Brian slapped his hand away. Justin let out something very close to a hiss that sounded more like a moan as he did so, he was so turned on even the hand slap was hot. Without warning Brian pushed two lubed fingers through the rings of muscle and even though he did this slowly they both groaned simultaneously in response.

"Fuck you are so tight," Brian said switching to one finger, bending his finger down slightly so he hit his prostate with every in and out thrust as he licked and bit on his earlobe, his neck, his shoulder, parts of his back as he teased his nipples in turn with his left hand. Then progressively he added another finger inside of Justin, until he was fucking him with three long fingers, stretching him and hitting his prostate at the same time.

"Please, please, please," Justin whimpered and with a sigh of relief he couldn't believe had come out of his lips he felt Brian's fingers leave his body and his stupendous cock took their place as he lined himself up against the outside of his anus and so very slowly he pushed in as Justin's sphincter relaxed. Justin felt the exquisite burning sensation as he passed the first ring of muscles and then the next, and once he was fully seated inside him he didn't move until Justin pushed back against him, edging him on. It started slow as if Brian were pacing himself but in no time the rhythm changed so that he was fucking him fast and deep and hitting his prostate with every other back stroke.

"So tight, feels soo good," Brian moaned as he pounded Justin's ass and Justin who was completely lost in the pleasure was moaning incoherently unable to fathom how it was that his legs were still supporting him. "Harder, faster, more" he panted into the wall and every time Brian complied until all Justin was able to do was cry out in pleasure.

"Come for me," Brian purred though somewhat out of breath into his ear as he bit down hard (but not hard enough that it was overwhelmingly painful) on his earlobe and commenced to jerk him off.

Justin didn't need to be told twice, his orgasm seemed to be on the edge from the moment Brian had penetrated him so it took less than two more glorious thrusts of Brian's phenomenal cock before he came even harder than last time all over the wall and Brian's hand as shivers took over his body. Brian came almost immediately after with shivers of his own as he half collapsed pressing Justin's body tighter against the wall but still comfortable enough that he could breathe. Kinney pushed Justin's long locks to the side and trailed kisses down the back of his neck, then finally biting pleasingly hard on his shoulder blade he whispered in somewhat of a gasp, "You are so fucking hot."

Still breathing heavily Brian stepped back and slowly slid his still half-erect cock out of Justin's ass, whom groaned. Brian tied the condom and aimed it perfectly to the trashcan.

"Nice throw," Justin said with a genuine smile as he turned around.

Brian grinned and licked some of Justin's cum from his hand, grinning even wider when Justin let out a low growl of a moan.

"Up for one more?" he asked and Justin nodded earnestly.

"So what's up with the no kissing?" Brian asked as he laid sprawled on the floor his head resting on Justin's thigh, whom was laying back on the couch still catching his breath.

He shrugged and said, "I don't kiss clients."

"But you let them fuck you over and over again?" By that time, they had fucked three times in a row. Justin's ass hadn't seen that much action in years.

He shrugged again and answered truthfully that time, "You have to keep something you know, or you might just lose yourself completely."

Brian seemed to be mulling that over because he didn't say anything for a long time until Justin broke the silence by asking, "And the clothes? Why even bother, were you planning on taking me somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact I was hoping you could take me somewhere."

This answer surprised Justin more than he cared to admit. "Me? Why?"

Brian shrugged and didn't answer.

"You don't even know me. I'm sure you don't think it wise to trust me or to give some little hustler control-unless is that what you want? Are you bored with your scheduled life?"

"How do you know my life is scheduled?"

 _Shit._ "I'm sure the life a billionaire is not one of escapades, spontaneous adventures, nor risky decisions or you wouldn't have gotten where you are, or am I wrong?"

Brian gave a humorless snort and said, "You're not wrong."

"Soo you want me to take you for a joyride?"

"I thought you already had," he teased (indicating Justin's superb riding, if he did say so himself).

Justin giggled-what the fuck, did he actually do that. He coughed and said, "No, I mean a real joy ride, if you're up for it."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked craning his neck to get a better look at Justin's face.

"I'm totally divulging information I shouldn't be, but I really want to go," he said and at Brian's confused, not mention slightly affronted expression he quickly added, "Street racing. If we go now. We can still make it."

"You mean illegal street racing? You actually compete, you drive the-a car?"

"Yeeaah," said Justin a little hesitantly. Brian sat up a straight and from that angle Justin couldn't quite see his face or let alone read the expression on it "Fuck, look never mind-I just thought that since-"

"Let's go."

"What?!" Justin asked both excited and flabbergasted.

"Let's go."

"Okay," Justin said practically bouncing up to his feet making Brian chuckle, he probably looked like an over excited teenager at the moment. But what the fuck, he didn't give a damn.

"I need to make a call first." Then he stupidly turned this way and that looking for his jacket and then remembering that Brian had grabbed his stuff he asked. "Where is my jacket?"

"It's in the bassinet in the other bathroom."

"Okay, thanks," he said and bounced off towards that direction, as the echoes of Brian's chuckles followed him to the second bathroom

They made it with twenty minutes to spare to where Miki (he had a second key) had parked his car as instructed on the emergency lane.

"You should park your car close to the finish line, I'll meet you there when it's over."

"No."

"No? What the fuck do you mean no?"

"I'm riding with you."

"Are you insane? I'm not risking the life of a billionaire! I'll be dead meat if something happens to you and god forbid I survive."

Brian actually snorted and said, "Then don't crash."

"No."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Fucking hell. I told someone-oh fuck it. Let's go then. But you're gonna have to hand me the keys to your vette."

"No fucking way kid."

"Fine then grandpa, meet me at the finish line."

"Alright, here," said Brian taking the key out of the ignition and handing it to Justin.

"Thank you very much," he said and stepped out of the car, and locked it when they had both closed the doors.

Justin flipped open his piece of shit prepaid phone and dialed number two on his phone then pressed the call button. On the second ring Miki answered excitement dripping from his voice.

"I can't believe we're doing it! I'm so excited."

"Hey, hey, slow your roll kid. Slight change of plans, I need you to drive his car to the finish line."

And he prepared himself for the flow of protestation that he knew would follow, and sure enough it started with, "But Justin why? It's not fair! Why I'm not riding with you?" And ended with, "Why the fuck not?"

"Will you shut the fuck up and do what I say. Please. It's where you drop m-our car (he added "our" more than anything to appease the kid), next time, I promise."

Justin unlocked the car and stepped into the driver's seat.

"Fine. Where do I meet you?" Mikael asked in a defeated voice.

Brian climbed into the passenger seat as Justin asked, "You at the starting point?"

"Yeah."

"I'm heading that way now; I'll give you the keys then."

"What the fuck Justin. The guy is our mark he shouldn't be acquainted with us."

"He won't. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok then. Be right there." And he hung up and pocketed his phone in his brand new (compliments of Mr. Kinney) leather jacket.

Justin slid the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life, eliciting a smirk from Brian as he said, "That sounds so hot."

"Indeed," said Justin as he turned into the lane after clearing for traffic.

"Stay in the car," Justin ordered as he stepped out and made his way to the small group of racers and paying spectators. He greeted a few of them, stopping a bit longer by the taller blonde only because he had reminded him of their previous bet.

"Oh don't you worry your sweet ass Brandon, cuz that ass will be mine, again," Justin said arrogantly.

"Cockiness isn't going to help you win."

"No, but I'll still have my dick up your ass by the end of the night."

Brandon chuckled shaking his head. "Right, you wish Tommy (which was his alias, Thomas was a common enough name that it didn't draw attention) dear."

"Wishing is for lazy pieces of shit Brandon; I don't wish I do."

Smirking he shook his head again as Justin, whom was grinning widely now made his way to a sour face Miki.

"Cheer up," he said discreetly giving him the key. Then he spotted Paul, which should have made him feel relieved, because at least the cops wouldn't be a problem but he disliked the fucker so much that relief wasn't a word that he normally used in the same sentence with Paul. To his surprise Daphne was also there, leaning against the unmarked police car, looking so good in a mini dress and expertly applied makeup that he almost thought he could be straight-almost, but not quite.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Daph?"

She shrugged and gave him a hard look that said **_"Not in front of Paul but you know exactly why the fuck I'm here."_** _Right endangering the life of their mark that happens to be a billionaire wasn't one of his best laid plans. No,_ thought Justin, _it was a very stupid one._

Yet he needed these races (as few and spaced out as they were) as he needed air in his lungs to breathe. And even though she did not approve he knew she understood that.

"Well I have to get back to the car, before they start lining up. By the way I gave Cody the hit," he told the last to Paul who nodded. "I'll see you later," he added more to the pouting Miki than anyone else.

Justin turned and jogged to his car.

As he stepped inside and brought the engine back to life he turned to the now anxious looking brunette and asked, "Are you ready."

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said and if he was nervous his voice didn't give him away.

The speed, the adrenaline, the feel of the roaring engine rushed through his vein as he accelerated his car, the finish life was so close he could almost taste it. It was a glorious feeling and he didn't have to look at his back or sides mirrors to know he was ahead by a good and advantageous margin. The winnings were a good chunk of money, one they needed until they could hustle their mark, now currently passenger, out of a few hundred thousand, or if they were lucky even a couple mil. As Justin pressed that accelerator for that extra push to assure his victory, Kinney gasped, and he couldn't help but grin. Then, there it was the finish line and he sped through it, the clear winner. He mentally self-patted himself as he gradually slowed his car.

"That was incredible!" Brian said in close to a pant as Justin parked his car in the emergency lane.

"Wait here," he instructed but this time Kinney was having none of that.

"No, I'm coming with you this time."

"Why?" Justin questioned, genuinely curious. "These people are not your type of people."

"And what is my type of people?" he questioned, with his beautiful eyebrows raised.

Justin couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come off it Mr. Kinn-"

"Brian-I said you can call me Brian."

"Ok Brian. You will stand out like a sore thumb. Even your fucking eyebrows are perfect, you radiate money. You're that guy who's like "Hey look at me, I'm beautiful, rich, successful. I have everything and all I could ever want." These people don't. I let you ride with me so now stay in the fucking car."

Making sure to check for the nonexistent traffic Justin hopped off the driver's seat without waiting for a response from Brian and made his way toward the small group of people, making sure to only walk on the emergency lane.

"I don't know how you always do it, you fuck," said Cody as soon as he made his way over to them.

"It's a secret," Justin teased then turned to their neutral party. "Where are we meeting?"

"The old abandoned Brooklyn Navy yard you know it?" said Brandon before Matt (the neutral party) could answer. "Paul should already be on his way; he has the winnings."

"Good so I can collect my winnings and tap that ass all at once."

"Always so charming," Brandon said rolling his eyes though he was smirking.

"Oh stop playing hard to get, we all know you're a whore for a little Tommy topping," teased Cody raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Hey don't inflate his head further," Brandon quipped bumping his shoulder against Justin's.

"Alright guys, I'll see you in a few," he called as he jogged back to his car.

"Thanks for staying in the car, I didn't really think you would," said Justin as soon as he closed the driver door.

Brian snorted. "Well, since you asked so nicely and you did have a legitimate point. I am overdressed," he said pointing at himself. He was wearing the light gray dress pants, and a black button down shirt, that Brian's personal errand boy had brought up to his suit when he had bought and brought Justin's new and much to expensive outfit. Justin didn't bring up how he knew about his errand boy, too many questions would be asked and Mr. Kinney would have been more than suspicious. In any case Justin was in a rush to get to the race to pretend to even contemplate how the clothes had appeared.

Justin nodded his head and after a short moment of silence said, "Okay, now we wait for your vette, and you can take it home or to the hotel, or where ever you were planning on spending the night, unless you want to come with, but if you do you're going to have to downgrade a little. Do you even own a pair of jeans?"

Brian looked at him for a second and laughed and it wasn't a mocking laugh either, it was surprisingly quite an exotic sound that vibrated through Justin's ears and had his dick standing at attention instantly. Something that didn't miss Brian's notice as it tightened under the already tight fabric.

"I actually do own jeans, and I happen to have brought some change of clothes with me."

"Ah, so that's what was in the bag you put in the trunk. Well always the planner aren't you?"

"And you are not what one would expect from a hustler, nor one so young. How old are you anyways?"

"25 in a couple of weeks," replied Justin not sure why he gave his actual age.

"Mhmm, would have pegged you for someone younger."

"Oh no, don't tell me I'm much too old for you now."

"Fuck you!" Brian said though he laughed along with Justin.

"And you?" Justin asked even though he already knew his age and his exact day of birth, but appearances were essential.

"Thirty-six," he said with a funny face.

"I would have pegged you for someone older," he teased. Making Brian make this half-huff, half-snort sort of a sound that made Justin laugh harder.

"You're a fucking twat."

"I'm just teasing old man, you look great."

"Call me old man one more time and you'll get punished."

"Promises, promises." Justin quipped with a dismissive gesture of his hand. Brian grinned, his large hazel eyes twinkling and in that moment Justin had the intense impulse of closing the distance and kissing him. But that was completely ludicrous, not to mention outrages so instead he excused the feeling to the post-adrenaline rush from the race.

Then in the perfect form of a distraction Brian's vette pulled up next to them and then parked a few feet in front of them on the emergency lane.

"Come on don't pout Miki. We've been through this, he insisted and I didn't have the luxury to say no."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Justin," he replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

Justin clicked his tongue, now that was more annoying than the fucking pouting. "I know I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone but I was trying to be considerate for a fucking change," Justin spat making Mikael flinch and finally look up at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just-I was just looking forward to riding with you, it's all I've been looking forward to for months," he said in an even quieter voice as he leaned against the driver door of the Honda race car.

"I know," said Justin running his hand down the younger but slightly taller man-boy's arm.

"Are you taking him to the after party too?"

Justin nodded, he was still not a 100% sure if it was a good idea, hell he knew it was a terrible idea but being on Kinney's good side will enable him to be close and void any suspicion as to why.

"So does that mean I can't come?"

"It would be best if you don't. The less the interactions the less likely he is to remember your face, okay?"

"I won't go if you think it's best," he responded looking down again, the plump lips formed into that perpetual pout.

"Hey," Justin said lifting the square jaw with his thumb and index finger. He looked into the soft and much to innocent gray eyes as he said not unkindly, "Snap out of it. I won't have you driving when your mind is clearly elsewhere."

Mikael let out a long suffering breath and said, "Okay, Justin."

Justin rolled his eyes, the kid could really be a stubborn little shit sometimes. "You're being a little brat right now; you know that right?"

He shrugged and tried to push Justin's hand away from his face but Justin pressed himself harder against the lad and then did something he didn't often do but something he felt the kid needed, he kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle but short, and when he pulled away Mikael's eyes were still closed and he was leaning into the kiss.

"Warm up the bed for me kid, I'll be there bright and early."

Mikael opened his eyes and his lips slowly curved into a tiny smile. "Really?"

"Really. Now go, I've kept him waiting long enough."

Feeling brave the kid snaked his hand around the back of his neck and pulled Justin in for another kiss, this time it was longer and Justin could feel the need in Miki so he didn't pull away, not that he even wanted to if he were completely honest. But when it lasted longer than he was comfortable with he pulled away cocking his eyebrows in reprimand.

Mikael giggled. "Later Justin," he said and as Justin moved back he hopped into the car grinning from ear to ear.

"Later," he said a bit annoyed, but mostly he was amused. He watched as the car came to life with a loud roaring growl and Miki sped away. At least his mind would be clear and worry free when it came to that darn teenager, sometimes Justin felt that he could be more of a nuisance than he was beneficial but it was always short lived. The kid was useful in more ways than he could count, not only was he spectacular to have in bed but he knew the city from the inside out, he was smart, a mechanical wiss, and had always been brilliant at getting himself and Daphne out of tight holes (no pun intended, since they enlisted him a year ago) when he went over their previously arranged time limit when cracking a safe. All in all, Justin would do what needed to be done to keep the youngster as part of their unconventional team.

Justin tapped the driver's window and Brian rolled it down.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nope but I'm driving there."

"Why can't I drive?" asked Brian clearly not comfortable with letting a hustler drive him to an unknown and possibly life endangering location.

Justin rolled his eyes and extended his hands for the keys. "Or we can just go back to the hotel, your choice."

Kinney seemed to mull that over, and Justin was getting rather impatient when he finally pulled the keys out of the ignition and handed them to him as he stepped out of the car.

"Thanks," said Justin with a devil-may-care grin that he knew would do nothing to reassure Brian and his momentary loss of power. He hopped inside the driver seat and closed the door waiting for Brian to do the same, and as soon as he did they were speeding through the highway.

"So who's the kid?" Brian asked seeming to regain some of his air of complete-control after they've been on the road for about half an hour.

"My sometimes teenage lover," he said with a shrug, having already decided that half the truth was better than an outright lie.

"Isn't he a bit too young for you?"

"I suppose," said Justin then he added, "But I'm just your rent boy for the night and my life is none of your business."

"Fair enough but you are taking me to God only knows where so I think a little background information wouldn't kill you," Brian snapped.

Justin chuckled and with eyes still focused on the road said, "After a race we meet at an abandoned warehouse, or train stations, sometimes even places that are more open but that no one ever ventures to, that's where we're going now."

From the corner of his eyes Justin notice the stiffness in Brian's shoulder so he added, "Relax, everyone's very chill, you're safe with me." He didn't think that would work, but he had to say it anyways.

Then a few minutes more into the drive there was nothing but old abandoned and dilapidated houses. "What the fuck am I doing," he heard Brian mutter and Justin chuckled, perhaps a little too mockingly because Brian snapped his head in his direction and demanded, "What?"

"Nothing. But isn't this what you wanted? Don't be such a pussy."

"Did I mention that you have the worst personality for a hustler."

Justin shrugged and to piss Brian off and not to mention to startle him he stopped the car with a sudden screeching sound.

"What the fuck?" Brian hissed and Justin smirked widely.

"We're here old man."

"I believe I warned you about calling me that."

"Don't worry since I've been such a bad boy you can tie me up and spank me later," Justin joked, well he wasn't entirely opposed to the scenario if it was to the tall brunette he would be relinquishing control to.

"Don't think that I won't."

"I'm counting on it," said Justin hopping out of the car. However, Brian didn't move so giggling quietly Justin went over to the passenger door and tapped the window much like he had done earlier that night.

"We're not getting any younger Grandpa. We can still leave if you want."

Through the window he watched as the beautiful man's chest rose and fell and then with a determined face plastered on that handsome face he opened the door and stepped out.

"I knew those balls weren't just for decoration," Justin teased.

"Keep talking and I'll tie your balls so hard they'll ache for a week."

"You make such promises Mr. Kinney."

"And I always keep them."

TBC


End file.
